A Date?
by LoveSucksXD
Summary: Fang asks Max on a date?
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride Short Story #3 Chapter 1

By: Krysta Paddock

As I walked into the classroom, my eyes wondered to the dark boy sitting on the table. His black hair glowed in sunlight from the window and his tall form folding perfectly on the table. He was talking to his best friend, Iggy, a small smile playing across his lips from something he said. I quickly glanced away, feeling my wings tingle in disappointment. I rushed toward my table and tripped, almost falling on my face if it wasn't for the strong arms that catched me.

"Are you ok?" My heart skipped as I recognized the deep voice talking. I straightened up, fixing my closes on the way.

"I'm fine," I said, glancing into the eyes of Fang. His dark eyes seemed endless, dark eyes covering half of them. "Ya sure?"

"Yeah," I replied, still lost in his eyes. He smiled, turned away, and headed toward his seat. I watched him walk, a small smile playing across my lips now. He talked to me! Then another thought went through my mind. How did he get to me so fast? I mean, he is in the back of the room. Shrugging, I went slowly to my seat, watching for anything that would make me trip.

I stretched as the bell rang. Yawning, I gathered my stuff and threw them into my bag. I glanced behind me, noticing that Fang had already left the room. I really needed to get faster in putting my stuff away if I wanted to follow him.

I walked out the door, mending into the flow of kids trying to get to there classes. Why I am even in school was a mystery to me. I was really smart, almost knowing all of what was being taught to me. I even had wings, which set me apart from everyone else. I had no friends, so there was really nothing for me to look forward to at school besides seeing Fang.

I walked to my locker, putting in the combination and opening it. I grabbed was I needed for Algebra and almost closed the door when a dark figure stopped beside me.

"Hey Fang," I said, trying to act smooth, but failing.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight with me? My friend baled on me so I have an extra ticket." He said, producing a small slip of paper from his pocket. I didn't even glance at it as he handed it to me.

"Sure. Sounds good. Pick me up at my house at six and we can eat first." I said slowly. "Do you want my number?"

He smiled. "Sure."

My heart throbbed in my chest as I quickly wrote down my number on his hand with a pen. His hand was warm, which made heat swell to my cheeks. He noticed, meeting my eyes as I finished.

"See ya at six," he said, raising a hand as he disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Maximum Ride Short Story 3 Chapter 2

By: Krysta Paddock

It's almost six! It's almost six! I glanced into the mirror and pinched my cheek again to make sure this wasn't a dream. Me going out with Fang? No way would I have thought in a million years that this would happen.

Just then my phone rang, causing me to jump into the air with fright. I rushed to it, quickly picking it up and checking who was texting me.

_I am on the way now. Be there in 5 minutes! Lookin' forward to this! ~Fang_

I blushed, not sure if I should reply or just leave it. I choose to just leave it.

I glanced again into the mirror for the hundredth time. I was having a good hair day-which was good- and my makeup was to perfection. I wore skinny jeans, a tight red ting top and converse. I hoped I wasn't to underdressed. I bit my lip, staring into my deep brown eyes. I don't really know what Fang sees in me. I'm just your average girl (besides the wings).

I turned, letting my wings out a bit. I would hide them all night of course but they feel really stiff in the morning. I better stretch them out now so they won't feel as bad in the morning.

I slowly stretched them out more, being careful not to knock something over. Just then, the doorbell rang. I jumped, my wings bumping into the fan and my desk. I catched the falling lamp right before it hit the ground and slowly put it back on the desk. Retracting my wings, I made them fully disappear and walked downstairs.

Fang was talking to my mother, a smile playing across his lips at something she said. Upon my approach, he glanced at me and smiled.

"Good afternoon Max," he said, reaching his hand out to grab mine. I blushed, not sure what to say to him.

"Well you guys be safe," my mother warned, raising one eyebrow at me. I smiled, following Fang out the door to his car.

I climbed into it, watching Fang close the door behind me and get into the drivers seat. He started the car, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye as we pulled out of the driveway.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked, trying to break the awkward slilence.

"Anything you want. How about Mexican?" He asked as we pulled up to a red light.

"Sure. That sounds great," I answered with a smile.

After ten more minutes of driving, we reached the restaurant. He climbed out, walked to my side of the car, and opened my door before I could say anything.

"Thanks," I said, glancing shyly at him. He took my hand and led me into the restaurant.

After we finished eating, we headed to the movies. We saw some action flick but I couldn't pay attention. With Fang sitting next to me with his hand in mine, I couldn't concentrate on the movie. I hoped my palm wasn't sweaty.

We slowly walked out of the theater when it was over, hand in hand. "Wasn't that movie awesome?" He asked, looking down on me. "Yup," I answered, not really sure what else to say.

We had parked a few blocks down the street from where the theater was. I started to glance around, noticing how quiet the environment was. My heart raced both at Fangs contact but also about the silence. Something was up. I stopped, tugging gently for Fang to stop as well. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, looking around. Fang's eyes were big, not really sure what was going on.

Just then a dark shadow jumped at me, knocking me to the ground. I yelped, with both surprise and pain. I punched the figure in the face, hearing a grunt as my fist hit home. I jumped back up on my feet, glancing quickly around for Fang. He was standing a few feet away, clearly shocked that I had punched the figure.

But I think what really shocked him more was the huge wings protruding from my back.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know what to do. His eyes were huge, staring at my wings. I glanced down at the guy who was lying on the ground, clutching his face in pain. I did the only thing I could think of doing at the time.

Run.

I sprinted in the opposite direction of Fang, not noticing that he was calling after me. He was fast, I have to tell you. I run very fast for an average teenage girl, but he was easily gaining up on me.

I glanced back, tears shining in my eyes. A date was a bad idea! Now I would have to move and meet all new people.

He caught up with me, grabbing my shoulder. I stumbled to a halt, trying not to fall as he collided with me. He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"I told you to wait," he said. I looked away, not really sure what to say. My wings were folded on my back, clearly visible in the fading light. He glanced at me, looking me straight in the eyes.

Then the most amazing thing in my life happened. He embraced me. My eyes widened, fingers clutching at his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled away.

"I have been waiting for someone like you," he said. I was puzzled. Someone like me? What could he mean by that?

Just then, something huge and black appeared behind Fang. I gasped, not really sure what they were and what they could mean.

"Your just like me."


	4. Chapter 4

I gasped, trying to grasp what he was saying. Like me? What could he mean by that?

Then I knew what the giant black thing that was behind him was. Wings. My eyes watered at the thought as I glazed into his dark, endless eyes. His was eager, searching my face for a response.

"Fang…" I started, not really knowing what to say. He smiled one of his amazing smiles as he stretched out his wings. I smiled back, a single tear running down my check. His left wing stretched out toward me, gently wiping away the tear with the check. His wings were like silk, soft and gentle as he touched my check.

I blushed as he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"You ready?" he asked as he glanced at the sky. "Ya."

We jumped up, letting our wings grab the air as we headed toward the clouds.


End file.
